This invention relates to a tape punching device, i.e., a device capable of punching holes over the width of a tape in a coded pattern in accordance with electrical data signals received from any suitable source of such signals, and of stepping the tape forwards in readiness for receiving and punching such successive signals which may be representative of characters or other symbols suitable for the communication of information.
More particularly, the invention relates to a punching device designed for high speed operation, i.e., a device capable of receiving and punching data signals in very rapid succession if and when signals are available in such rapid succession, e.g. from a data store of any type.
In high speed punching devices it is well known to provide some form of continuously running machinery comprising oscillating physical masses for supplying the whole of the punching energy, in combination with a system of selecting members for merely transferring the punching energy from the oscillating masses to a system of punching needles in accordance with the selection made for each individual data signal by means of selector magnets controlled by the data signals and setting the individual selecting members for "punch" or "do not punch". An example of a device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,793. Another device of the same general type is marketed under the name of SOROBAN LP-2 PERFORATOR.